Once Upon a December
by witch-annie
Summary: On the Christmas during their seventh year, Sirius turns up on Remus' doorstep. Slash


Remus Lupin was sleeping. Well, sort of – half-awake, half-asleep, in that delicious, warm and comfortable state, with the woolen blanket over his head and no intention of getting up in the next few hours. He had always loved to sleep in – ironically, he was a very 'night' sort of person. He loved the warmth of his bed in the early morning, especially.

Just as he stretched luxuriously, anticipating another hour under the blanket, the doorbell rang. Remus cursed under his breath – his parents were out for Christmas shopping, so whoever it was, it was up to him to welcome and entertain them.

Without bothering to find a t-shirt, the 17-year-old wizard made his way to the door, hoping earnestly that the unwelcome visitor would suppose there was no-one home and leave. They did not, and continued to ring rather incessantly.

The door swung open, and he was met by a gust of freezing-cold wind and a rather ruffled-looking Sirius Black.

'G'afternoon, Moony!' Sirius grinned, his nose red and snowflakes clinging to his dark lashes.

'Padfoot. What are you doing here?'

'Can I come inside? It's sort of cold, and you don't have a lot of clothes on,' Sirius laughed, and Remus suddenly became aware of the fact that he was wearing nothing but navy sports trousers.

'Um, sure,' Remus shrugged, letting Sirius rush past him, then closing the door.

Sirius flopped onto the sofa, tossing his jacket aside. Remus perched opposite him, still under the effect of the surprise appearance. Sirius had never just turned up on his doorstep before, without any warning at all.

'So what happened? I thought you were staying at James' for Christmas,' Remus began.

Sirius grimaced.

'I was. Until Lily had a fight with her parents. Of course, James had to play the gentleman and offer her the guest bedroom. And obviously once she got there I felt like a fifth wheel on a Muggle car, so... You mind if I stay here for a while?'

'Um, no, I don't,' Remus smiled. Inside, however, he was extremely glad at the prospect of spending Christmas with Sirius. Remus had always been a rather, well, subdued, quiet person, and Sirius was the firework of his life. Always buoyant, funny, and exuberant, Sirius had the talent to make Remus' life just a little more interesting.

'Superb,' Sirius grinned.

Then he flew off the sofa and tackled Remus to the floor.

'I missed you! Missed you so much!' Sirius exclaimed as Remus, pinned down under the darker-haired boy's weight, laughed.

'It's only been a week, Padfoot. But I missed you too,' Remus confessed. The brown eyes that looked into his were filled with joy and a youthful hope. Sirius was in love with the entire world, and that was what was so wonderful about him. And indeed, Remus realized he had missed his friend, missed his warm laughter and jokes and the positiveness he seemed to radiate constantly.

Only then did Sirius realize he was practically on top of Remus, and slid off him.

'Hot chocolate?' Remus offered, propping himself up on his elbows.

The fire cackled merrily, dancing its ruby dance and simultaneously giving the room a warm, golden colour. A storm now ranged outside, the mixture of mud and snow and rain hitting the window in an insane frenzy. But inside, everything was warm and comfortable, the cups (fifth ones now) warming their hands, the blankets wrapped around their shoulders making them sleepy and deliciously cosy.

'I could get used to this, Remus,' Sirius muttered sleepily, taking a sip from his cup. 'I mean, you of all people know that my life is pretty much all tricks and jokes and chaos. And getting into trouble. I mean, even at home – if I can call it home – there is not one moment of peace. But here... Not a sound. So quiet and calm. I like that.'

'I thought you'd get bored,' Remus answered quietly.

'Never,' Sirius spoke, lowering his cup. Then, 'Moony?'

'Yeah?' quiet, almost hushed voiced. A moment of silence.

'How do you do that?'

'What?'

'Make me feel so...relaxed. Calm. Like nothing matters and like there are no problems worth thinking about?'

'Dunno,' Remus shrugged, 'I guess I just...' he thought for a second. Sure, Sirius and James were always thought of as inseparatable. Best of friends. Brothers, really. Peter just tagged along, one of the many admirers of James' and Sirius' radiant duo. But Remus and Sirius...

There was something there, Remus knew, something between them that was stronger and much more confusing than the brotherly bond between Sirius and James. Something that was unclear yet, like a closed flower bud.

Remus had always found Sirius attractive. Heck, was there anyone who didn't? Sirius was beautiful, and his beauty was bright and vivid, a magnet to the eyes. Chocolate and irresistible. However, Remus had always thought that he admired Sirius on an aesthetic level. Simply took pleasure in admiring his beauty. But now, seeing the gorgeous creature sitting beside him, in the privacy of the semi-dark room, he wasn't sure it was just that.

'Remus?' a gentle hand on his hand. Dark eyes looking into paler ones, filled with curiosity and...tenderness. A tenderness Remus had never seen in the vivacious and loud Sirius.

'Hmm?' Remus smiled.

'You seem a bit far away.' Uncertainty entered Sirius' voice, 'did I come at a bad time? I mean, I could always crash at Peter's, there's -'

'You'd do that?' Remus cocked an eyebrow.

'Well, I'd have to endure being worshipped, but...' Sirius let his voice trail off. 'Honestly, mate, if you want me to -'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Remus cut across him, 'as a matter of fact, I'm glad you came. Christmas can be horrendously dull here. All turkey and old relatives pretending to be happy to see each other. Oh, and those girls my mother keeps trying to set me up with. I have nightmares for weeks afterwards!'

Sirius laughed, squeezing Remus' hand.

'I pity you. My Christmases aren't better, though. All the lectures on pure-bloodedness and beheading house-elves and such. On the subject of girls, by the way. You have someone in mind?'

Remus smiled serenely.

'Yeah, there is someone.'

Sirius' eyes widened.

'Tell me!'

'Nope.'

'Oh, Moony, come on! I swear I won't tell!'

'Like you didn't tell Lily that James fancied the clothes off her?'

Sirius turned a lovely shade of pink.

'Hey,' he raised a hand, 'look at them now. Cuddling and shoving their tongues down each other's throats. I was booted out of James' house as a result, but, anything for my friends. So who is the undoubtedly drop-dead-gorgeous aim of your affections? Do they know?'

'No,' Remus looked away.

'Well, mate, I reckon you should tell!'

'You think so?'

'Yup.'

'Okay.'

Remus took a deep breath and, before he could become horrified at his boldness, before Sirius had the time to draw back or feel any surprise, Remus stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Sirius'. It was barely a kiss, even, so tentative and hesitant and soft, little more than a brush of lips.

His mind short-circuiting, Sirius drew away, but their faces were still intimately close, a fraction of an inch apart.

Their eyes met and everything fell into place. An understanding, a bond that no words could possibly describe or explain. Something too perfect, too bloody right to even try and explain it. Something that just was.

Sirius raised a hand, his eyes still huge with shock. Then he smiled. Then he grabbed Remus around the waist and their mouths met again, a wave of relief washing over Remus. This kiss was anything but tentative – deep, deeply sensual, passionate. A declaration of everything that was – and was to come.

What seemed like wonderful sunlit years later, the two broke apart.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Sirius exhaled, lips swollen with kisses.

Remus looked up at him, almost coyly.

'I figured, you know, you liked girls. It was pretty -'

'Idiot.' Remus laughed.

'Huh?'

'Dope. Imbecile. Stupid, stupid, darling Moony!' Sirius lunged at Remus and they toppled onto the sofa, laughing heartily. 'How could you think that? I've fancied you for ages!'

'Really?' Remus was dubious.

'Really. But James told me not to do anything about it yet. Something about 'our innocent Moony,' yadda, yadda, yadda. And yourself?'

'Since third year,' Remus confessed. 'We were doing homework in the library, and this ray of sunlight fell onto your head, and I was lost. I can still remember how dreamy yours eyes were, how you bit your lower lip, and played with your hair... Yeah, that's when I understood.'

They slept together that night. Sirius Apparated into Remus' room, and they just lay together, under the covers, holding each other. Remus slept on his stomach, one hand curved around Sirius' chest, the other under the pillow. Sirius' nose was buried in Remus' golden hair, and he held his Moony tightly, as if afraid to let go.

The moonlight streamed through the small loft window, but for once, Remus was not afraid of the silver sliver in the dark sky. He felt safe, and a small smile tugged at his lips even as he slept. Safe. And loved.

Sometime past midnight, there was a creak of a floorboard. Remus, who had always been a light sleeper, awoke, startled. He untangled himself from Sirius, who just muttered something, and turned away.

Just then, Remus felt something bump against him, and only the hand that was slapped across his mouth prevented him from yelling out.

'Shh, Moony, its James,' a voice whispered. 'Don't shout, ok?'

Remus nodded, relaxing a little.

A wand lit up nearby, and sure enough, Remus was looking at his bright-eyed, ebony-haired friend.

'What in Merlin's name are you doing here?' Remus whispered, only too aware that his parents were asleep in the next room.

James just stared, somewhere past him. Oh. Shit, Remus thought. He'd forgotten he had a half-naked Sirius in his bed.

James raised his eyebrows.

Remus shrugged, blushing furiously.

'So...' James drawled.

'Yeah...' Remus replied eloquently. 'Um... Is that, ok?'

'How do you feel 'bout it?' James asked.

Remus just grinned.

'Then it's good.'

'Wait, what are you doing here?' Remus asked, again.

James lifted a bulky-looking rucksack.

'Sirius'. He was no doubt in such a hurry that he forgot it. I went to the guest-rom first, but he wasn't there, so...'

'Thanks,' Remus smiled. 'How's Lily?'

'Just fell asleep, I came as soon as she did. Right, I'm off then.'

'Sure. G'night!'

'I'm sure you'll have a good one, too!' James winked.

Remus punched him in the chest.

Next morning, with Remus' parents safely out of the house, Remus and Sirius were engaged in some serious kissing. The bed, what with Remus on top of Sirius, no-longer felt small. In fact, the two boys did not notice its size at all. In fact, they noticed nothing expect each other.

Remus was thinking that he could get used to this. To waking up next to a warm body, to being kissed awake, to enjoying luxurious hours of kissing -

There was a knock on the door. Dammit.

Obviously, his parents were back. He hadn't even heard them come in...

'Who – who is it?' Remus stammered, Sirius' mouth working miracles on his neck.

'Honey, I brought your laundry,' his mouth said.

'Into the closet,' Remus mouthed. There was no hope of passing the fact that they were practically undressed as something innocent. It was December, after all. What could they say? That they were warm! Plus, both were distinctly red-lipped and tousled. Once Sirius was safely cramped inside, he opened the door, hoping he did not look too... flustered.

'Thanks, Mum,' he accepted the pile of ironed t-shirts.

'Sure. Breakfast at ten,' Mrs. Lupin smiled, 'Sirius, I hope you aren't too cramped in there.'

Remus winced, as if in pain.

'See you in a bit, Mum,' he shut the door. 'Well, that was a disaster,' Remus concluded, burying his head in his hands.

'Ah, let it be,' Sirius said getting out. 'I love you, that's the most important thing, innit?'

'I guess,' Remus smiled weakly.

'Hmm... That will not do. Come on, it'll be ok. God, you're so lovely when you blush. Did I mention I love you?'

'You did,' Mrs Lupin shouted from the corridor.

Remus groaned.

'Well, there is one thing I am going to do once I get back,' Sirius said, when they were reading in bed two days later.

'What is that?' Remus asked, sleepily.

Sirius placed a kiss on Remus' nose.

'I'm gonna get Lily a very expensive present.'


End file.
